elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Growthsplosion
Mark of Earth* (This deck works fine without a mark :D) *Nova* x6 *Photon* x4 *Spark x4 *Immolation x6 *Lava Golem x4 *Forest Spirit* x2 *Lycanthrope* x2 *Graviton Fire Eater* x2 *Lightning* x~1 *Deflagration* x~2 Optional: include a few quantum pillars as a fallback Don't upgrade '*' - to preserve quantum balance (or unecessary, eg. photon) EDIT: Why is spark useful? {C For quanta, play any Novas and Immolate any Photons you have. Get your creatures out, and start 'em growing. You bring out damage so quickly this way, if you have a good start and your opponent has a bad one they probably won't be able to do anything at all before they die. It's especially hilarious when you run up against a darkness/earth denial deck and win an elemental mastery over them while all their devourers and earthquakes accomplish absolutely nothing. Lava Golems are the mainstay of your offense; your other growable creatures are useful and help make all your random quanta productive, but don't be afraid to use them as immolation fodder if it means getting more golems out. Counters: Any deck that's heavy on creature control is going to be big trouble. Most of your creatures are very vulnerable while they get set up, and you've got a finite supply of quanta so any creature that dies is irreplaceable. Moreover, the entire point of this deck is speed; all the opponent has to do is shut you down for a few turns while they get their own creatures set up, and they've defeated this strategy. If you can get a head start with growth you'll be relatively safe from creature damage, but this comes down heavily to luck. Against mono-aether it tends be a matter of whether you're lucky to get enough deflagrations vs. their dimensional shields. Luck of the draw in general can really burn you with this deck; while that's true of any deck, and this one is streamlined enough that you'll usually get a minimum of what you need, you really don't have much of a fallback plan if you don't--the entire point of this deck is to win quickly, and if you don't pull that off (due to bad draws, or whatever other reason) you're probably not going to win at all. This deck loses a lot of its oomph when upgrades enter the picture. Its biggest advantage is being able to get creatures up and going right away, but when everyone else can play upgraded towers for fast quanta they can do the same thing. Upgraded fire bolt and drain life can shut down your creatures really, really fast. Meanwhile, this deck doesn't gain a lot of benefit from its own upgrades; a couple of extra fire quanta from upgraded immolation doesn't hurt, but the upgrades on lava golems and forest spirits are just as likely to hurt you as they are to help you, and the upgrade for lycanthropes is practically irrelevant. Graviton fire eaters do okay out of their upgrade--they're a bit tougher to kill and actually cost less, but they compete with your golems and deflagrations for fire quanta and take a while to build. One way to cope with the post-upgrade metagame might be to shift the focus to upgraded fire eaters, trading speed (which is not nearly as unique vs. upgraded decks) for safety during setup (which you badly need with all the lightning-fast fire lances and siphon lifes flying around). Import code for unupgraded deck:4vh 4vh 4vj 4vj 4vj 4vj 4vj 4vj 55u 55u 5c1 5c1 5f6 5f6 5f9 5f9 5f9 5f9 5f9 5f9 5fa 5fa 5fa 5fa 5l9 5l9 5l9 5l9 61p 61p 61p 61p 61q 8pj Category:Strategies Category:Decks GET RID OF THE MARK OF EARTH ITS USELESS.Category:Aggro